This project extends the applicants' current research on the correlates and antecedents of masculinity, femininity, and achievement motivation. Masculinity and femininity, assessed by the Personal Attributes Questionnaire (PAQ), are separate clusters of attributes which differentiate the sexes. Achievement motivation, measured by the Work and Family Orientation Questionnaire (WOFO), consists of separate domains of Work orientation, Mastery needs, Competitiveness, and concern with the reactions of others. Batteries of objective instruments including the PAQ and WOFO will be given to selected samples of adolescents and adults. Included in this research will be the prediction of academic grades, scientific attainment, professional success, and psychopathology. Other self-report measures, such as self-esteem, will also be obtained from selected groups including ethnic minorities. The stability of these measures and their relations to family and vocational goals will also be explored. The second portion of the project is concerned with the antecedents of these characteristics in young children, continuing and extending research in progress with married couples and their 6 and 7 year old children. Parents and children are classified as to masculinity and femininity and data on childrearing are obtained. Selected families are studied intensively, measures including interviews and behavioral observation of parent-parent and parent-child interactions. Children and parents will be resurveyed after two years to provide a longitudinal view of the development of masculinity, femininity, achievement motivation, and their correlates.